


Liam, don't do it!

by laurel_snart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, Liam is a good boyfriend, M/M, Short, Sweet Liam, Sweet Theo, Theo likes to sleep, Thiam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Liam preparó el desayuno pero Theo se rehusa a levantarse de la cama. ¿Que mejor idea que jugarle una broma para despertarlo?(I suck at summaries. Please read to find out what happens with this two)





	Liam, don't do it!

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento la ausencia, pero me costaba comenzar a escribir pues tengo bastantes ideas (todas de diferentes ships) asi que les dejo este pequeño trabajito para lxs amantes de Thiam.  
> Espero les guste!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

El día estaba bastante caluroso, y a pesar de las negras nubes cubriendo el cielo, la atmósfera presentaba una pesadez agobiante. Liam se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno: era bastante temprano como para estar levantado, pero el calor le había impedido seguir durmiendo, por lo que decidió salir de la cama y hacer algo productivo; una vez que tuvo todo preparado subió a su habitación, dejando la comida sobre la mesa. 

Sonrió en cuanto entró a su cuarto: Theo aún estaba durmiendo, abrazando una almohada mientras roncaba ligeramente. La lluvia había empezado a caer en el exterior, pero el chico no se inmutó de manera alguna, sino que balbuceó un poco en su sueño. Dunbar sabía que su novio solía hablar dormido, pero el más alto no le creyó cuando le dijo, aunque el beta sospechaba que estaba avergonzado por hacerlo. 

Se sentó  junto a su pareja y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. - Theo, hora de levantarse - la quimera solo hundió su rostro en la almohada. - Vamos cariño. El desayuno está hecho. 

Raeken masculló algo pero las palabras sonaban ahogadas. Liam suspiró, y unos momentos después se le ocurrió una idea, algo con lo que a nadie le gustaría despertar temprano, especialmente un fin de semana. Besó la nuca del mayor a modo de disculpa anticipada, pues presentía que iba a estar enojado por un buen rato. 

\- Precioso, si no te levantas voy a abrir las cortinas - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana. 

\- ¡LIAM NO LO HAGAS! - gritó el de ojos verdes mientras se sentaba bruscamente en la cama. Los cabellos revueltos, las mejillas rosadas y el sueño todavía presente en su mirada lo hacían parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era, y a pesar de lo lindo que se veía, el lobo no pudo evitar reír. 

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento - se disculpó cuando logró componerse - No me pude resistir. 

Un puchero adornaba los labios del más grande. - No ibas a hacerlo, ¿cierto?

\- No cariño - respondió el ojiazul - ¿Quieres ir a desayunar ahora?

Theo negó. 

\- ¿Y si te cargo? - La quimera pareció pensarlo por unos instantes antes de extender los brazos hacia su novio; Liam sonrió y se dirigió hacia él, tomándolo por las axilas y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Theo le abrazó el cuello y rodeó su cintura con las piernas mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del menor. 

El ojiazul se dirigió escaleras abajo y depositó a su pareja con cuidado en una silla, pero antes de poder alejarse el más alto tomó su rostro y lo besó con ternura. Los labios de ambos muchachos se movían con lentitud, demostrando el cariño que sentían por el otro; el beso tenía gusto a las moras que Liam había comido mientras cocinaba y a... ¿menta?. 

\- Te cepillaste los dientes - dijo el beta cuando se separaron, no una pregunta sino una afirmación. 

\- ¿Tal vez? - respondió el otro chico sonrojándose. - ¿Estás molesto?

El jugador de lacrosse dejó una casto beso en su boca antes de responder: - Claro que no bebé. 

Desayunaron en compañía de la lluvia, hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendo por el simple motivo de poder hacerlo. Un par de horas después se encontraban en el sillón mirando una película, Theo con la cabeza en el hombro del beta. 

Un día normal era raro para ellos, pero les gustaba aprovechar cada momento, más si estaban con la persona que más querían.  

 


End file.
